It was your fault !
by VoidMyla
Summary: /ATTENTION SPOILERS THE DEATH CURE-LE REMEDE MORTEL/ Et si c'était Minho et pas Thomas qui s'était tenu au bout de cet arme ? Sad-End


Hi nobles visiteurs !  
Je vous présente mon tout premier OS depuis... Ben toujours en fait. J'avoue que je suis assez stressée, c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site et que je galère un petit chouia (mais tout petit hein). Mais je suis un peu excitée aussi ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques qu'elles soit positives ou négatives. Je vais pas vous obligez à aimer non plus ! ^^ Bref trêve de blabla inutiles, je vous laisse lire !

 **Disclaimer :** James (alléluia) Dashner. D'ailleurs si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un à la fin de cet OS, allez lui jeter des tomates pourries à LUI !

 **Warning :** Encore une fois, cet OS contient un bon gros spoiler sur le troisième de tome de "L'épreuve", aussi appelé "Le remède mortel" ou "The death cure". Si vous ne l'avez pas encore découvert, lire cet OS est à vos risques et périls ! Vous voilà prévenus ^^ Ah oui au fait... C'est un Sad-End

 **PS :** Malgré mes relectures et vue l'heure tardive, je suis plus que certaine d'avoir laissé passer des fautes. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerais. Bonne lecture !

Je me demandais ce que je foutais là, le canon d'une arme à feu tout droit pointé sur le front de celui que j'appelais toujours mon meilleur ami malgré les récents évènements. Malgré qu'il nous ait rejetés au bowling Malgré le combat qui avait fissuré notre amitié dans les locaux du WICKED. Ce combat, je ne l'ignorais pas, était uniquement ma faute. Mon meilleur ami était rongé par la pandémie qui s'était abattue sur notre monde et moi... J'avais réagi comme un con. Comme le plus gros des imbéciles même. Et je savais que c'était en partie de ma faute si Newt hurlait maintenant d'une voix brisée et désespérée :

 _"-Minho, si tu as un jour été mon ami, TUE MOI !"_

Foutu monde. Foutue arme. Foutue Braise. Et foutu Newt. Foutu Newt pour m'obliger à tenir cette arme à bout portant contre son front. Je détaillais longuement mon meilleur ami. Son teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude, ses mèches blondes encore plus sales et en bataille qu'à l'époque du Bloc, ses yeux assombrit par la folie latente qui y perçait. Et moi, dans tout ça, je tentais de retrouver le second d'Alby, mon premier ami, l'un des plus anciens des blocards, celui qui restait fort la journée, mais qui venait se confier à moi, des sanglots dans la voix, durant la nuit. J'étais sûr qu'il était toujours là, bien vivant, simplement la Braise l'avait caché aux yeux du monde. Je voulais juste revenir à l'époque du Bloc. L'époque où toute cette merde n'avait pas encore commencée, où nous étions simplement Alby, Newt et moi. Où mon meilleur ami et moi partions tous les jours et où le noir restait entre les murs et leur sûreté toute relative, mais néanmoins rassurante. Avant la tentative de suicide de Newt qui lui avait coûté une partie de la mobilité d'une de ses jambes. Avant qu'on réussisse à sortir. Avant que l'on nous annonce que Newt n'était pas un Immune. Avant qu'il contracte la Braise. Avant notre plongée en enfer. Et je songeais que si je voulais à tout prix m'échapper de notre lieu de vie à moi et aux autres blocards, aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout donné pour y retourner. Finalement, Alby avait eu raison de vouloir qu'on ne sorte pas de là. Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas supporté longtemps que les Créateurs (aujourd'hui appelés WICKED) continue leurs machinations. Une voix brisée murmurant mon prénom me fit bientôt revenir à la réalité. Je reportais mon regard sur le blond en face de moi et fut ému et interloqué. Newt était revenu. Cela s'entendait à sa voix, se voyait à ses yeux.

L'être immonde qu'Elle avait créé était toujours là, tapi au fond des yeux du blocard, n'attendant qu'un seul instant d'inattention pour reprendre le dessus. Mais pour l'instant, c'était bien Newt qui me fixait de ses yeux larmoyants et emplit de supplications. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde actuellement mais... Je ne pouvais pas. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Je me fichais que ce soit un Crank car il était avant tout celui que j'aimais le plus en ce bas-monde. J'avais les yeux embués de larmes. Toute ma répartie, tout mon sarcasme... Tout s'était envolé face à lui. C'était impossible pour moi. Alors, je baissais le canon, faisant non de la tête, refusant de tirer à bout portant sur Newt. Refusant de voir son sang tâcher le sol. Refusant de monter dans le van sans ce tocard. Refusant de le voir disparaître de nos esprits. Il était la Glue. Et malgré que la Glue n'était pas la même chose pour nous que pour le WICKED, il restait celui qui nous liait ensemble. Il devait rester. Sans lui, nous n'étions plus rien, sinon un groupe de pauvres mecs, paumés, tentant de survivre quitte à écraser celui d'à côté. C'était notre union qui faisait notre force. Et c'était Newt qui faisait notre union. Il ne pouvait pas nous abandonner. Lorsque j'abaissais mon bras, Newt me fixa, une expression de déception et de profonde détresse collée au visage. Je refusais de tirer. Alors il fit ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Il prit le canon de l'arme et murmura en me fixant dans les yeux, des mots qui martèleraient longtemps mon crâne et mes pires cauchemars :

 _"-Minho. Tue moi."_

Il y avait une fermeté teintée de douceur dans sa voix, une tonalité qui me rappelait le rôle de second d'Alby qu'il avait longtemps joué. Et dans ses yeux, je voyais tous les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir. Il ne voulait pas que ses crises de colère, déjà si destructrices, prennent plus d'ampleur. Il ne voulait pas nous faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas laisser la folie prendre le pas sur ce qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas nous tuer tout simplement. Mais moi non plus je ne voulais pas le tuer... Cependant... Je comprenais le petit blond de la bande. Moi aussi si j'étais dans sa situation, je pense que je voudrais qu'il me tue. Qu'il aille vite et qu'il m'enfonce cette balle au plus profond du crâne. Histoire d'être sûr que je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne et surtout pas à ceux que j'aime. Je fixais Newt dans les yeux et je vis à cet instant du soulagement dans ses prunelles. Il avait comprit. Je me laissais tomber à genoux et Newt me fit un sourire reconnaissant. Je murmurais doucement en le fixant:

 _"-Désolé Newt... Je ne t'oublierais jamais."_

Alors, je le prit dans mes bras et enfin, tirais sur le côté de sa tête. Je sentis le sang gicler sur moi, chaud et épais et mon ami se faire poupée de chiffon entre mes bras. Je le retournais face au ciel et le fixais. Longtemps. Son sourire doux figé à jamais. Ses yeux encore grands ouverts, mais que toute étincelle de vie avait désertés. Je repoussais doucement les mèches de son front, sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je regardais une dernière fois les yeux sombres de Newt et enfin, avec une douceur infinie dont je me croyais incapable, je fermais ses paupières, son image gravée à jamais sur ma rétine. Oui. Désormais, il me manquerait toujours quelque chose. Une partie de mon coeur s'était envolée vers les étoiles avec lui. Mais pour moi il resterait... Eternel. Jusqu'à la mort nous lient à nouveau.


End file.
